The Tale of the White Demons and Green Warriors
by Visser2MarkJade
Summary: Battle of Endor...from the Ewok perspective.


The Tale of the White Demons and Green Warriors; story by Commander Nera; The Old Republic; do not include Email in posting! 

The Battle of Endor, told by an Ewok storyteller. That's pretty much it. Book One in the POV Trilogy. Spoiler alert: Return of the Jedi * * * THE TALE OF THE WHITE DEMONS AND GREEN WARRIORS 

"This is the story of a Golden God who came to our people and helped us defeat the White Demons and their invincible Stone Dragons and Ogres," said the old Ewok to the young group before him. "It began like this...." "A young Ewok named Wicket was on patrol watching for the demons. Our tribe had been forced to watch for them ever since the White Demons came. Sometimes they came with fire breathing sticks and thundering Stone Ogres blowing fire and burning our warriors and villages. Then they would take our food and other supplies onto smaller Stone Dragons and fly away so quickly that we could not chase them. Then we discovered that they were not immortal, like most demons, and we could kill them. The next time they came, we dropped rocks on the White Demons' heads and swung ropes around their necks! We patroled for the Demons, killing any one we saw. But I am straying from my story. Our warrior Wicket was looking for demons to kill and honor to gain, when he came upon an animal that was tall and shaped as a demon, but was not white. It had green clothing that made it blend with the trees and bushes. It was also hurt . Wicket was suspicious that this might be another demon, and so he forced it to sit on a log and give him food. When the creature removed part of it's head, Wicket was sure it was a demon. But the part of it's head was only a hat, designed to protect the creature from the White Demons' fire sticks. Suddenly, Wicket smelled something. It was a White Demon! The demon remained hidden in the woods, sending fire at Wicket and his new friend, who turned out to be a good, Green Warrior. Wicket hid, but the Green Warrior took out a fire stick of it's own and prepared to battle the White Demon. However, the White Demons were crafty and devious. While one kept our good Green Warrior busy, another snuck up behind and captured the warrior. Was it not for Wicket's bravery, the Green Warrior would have been killed. Wicket fought back the White Demon behind the good Green Warrior while the warrior shot another demon on a Stone Dragon with her fire stick. It was a good victory for the Green Warrior and Wicket. Then Wicket brought the warrior back the the tribe as a friend. "As this was happening, our hunting parties had caught other Green Warriors in a net. There was also a Great Ewok Beast with them. He was like an overgrown Ewok and was terrifying to behold. They did not know about the goodness of the Green Warriors and wanted to eat them. Then, a Golden God sat up! The warriors thought that the Green Warriors had captured the Golden God and were very angry. They began to show their servitude to the Golden God and made plans to feast on the Green Warriors in the god's honor. The Green Warriors were brought back to the village where the Chief decided that some Green Warriors must be good, and some bad, since the one with Wicket had saved his life, but these had kidnapped a Golden God. Chief said to make the feast. The Golden God told him to not eat these Green Warriors and their Silver Goblin-servent, but Chief decided that a feast MUST be made in the Golden God's honor. Then the Golden God threatened to use his magic! Cheif decided that the Golden God was not that powerful and was just making empty threats. Suddenly, the Golden God flew above our heads, without wings! The Green Warriors were set free, and the Golden God told the story of these warriors and how they came here. He also told why the White Demons were here, but he spoke in a different language often, and we could not understand. He also told us of other Green Warriors in the woods, and how they were all fighting to destroy the White Demons' stronghold. We accepted them into our tribe and made plans to destroy the stronghold with the Green Warriors' fire boxes. "The next morning, Wicket and another Ewok left with the Green Warriors to show them how to get into the White Demon stronghold. There were four White Demons guarding the stronghold with their pet Stone Dragons. One of our Ewok warriors realized there must be a distraction, so he climbed upon a Stone Dragon and commanded it to fly by pressing one of it's ears. Three of the White Demon's gave chase aboard their Stone Dragons, leaving only one guarding their stronghold. The White Demon was captured by the Green Warriors and we could go inside. The Green Warriors entered, leaving the Golden God and Silver Goblin-servant with Wicket. The Silver Goblin-servant said something in his goblin language to the Golden God. Oh no! More White Demons were coming! They knew that the Green Warriors were coming from the beginning! "Wicket ran off to get Ewok warriors to help fight off the White Demons. When he returned with our army, the Green Warriors had been captured by the White Demons and other Black Demons and Demon Kings. There were too many Demons for the Green Warriors to fight off, and the Warriors did not have thier fire sticks! Our Ewok warriors fired their arrows, spears, and rocks and killed many demons right then. But the White Demons had four of their Stone Ogres with them as well as many Stone Dragons. Their fire sticks killed many of our warriors. Our catapults and trip wires did not stop the Ogres, and even flying above with artificial wings dropping heavy stones would not penetrate their skin of stone. It wasn't until the Great Ewok Beast tore off a piece of a Stone Ogre's head and removed two Black Demons controlling it that we began to win. The Great Ewok Beast took control of the Stone Ogre from within it's head and made it blow flames at it's comrades. One Stone Ogre burst into fire from our Great Ewok Beast's Ogre. Another was smashed by two logs that swung from trees. The last one was tripped by rolling logs from a hill. Then one of the Green Demons climbed into the Ogre that we controlled and told the Demons inside the stronghold to come out. The Demons believed is was one of them, and came out of their stronghold. We ambushed and captured them. The Green Warriors put their fire boxes in the stronghold and ran away very quickly. It was soon clear why they ran. The Demon stronghold burst into flames and disappeared. We had won! There was much feasting that night and dancing and celebrating. One Green Warrior came from the sky in a Stone Bird. He was very sad. His father had been killed saving his life in the sky. His father looked like the Black Demons we had been fighting, but was now a good Sorcerer, even though he was dead. We had a funeral for the Black Sorcerer and burned his body. Still, the sad Green Warrior feasted. He saw three sorcerer's ghosts and was very happy after that. The Green Warriors had been fighting in the sky as well. Fire was shot from Stone Birds, making brilliant fireballs in the night. "And that is the story of the White Demons and the Green Warriors," completed the old Ewok. "But that isn't true!" said one of the young ones. "BE QUIET, SONNY!" WHACK! 

THE END 

Written By Commander Nera 


End file.
